Evaporated Mist
by Magician'sRabbit
Summary: Misty arrives at Sinnoh to meet up with her two friends that she hasn't seen in a long time, and sees a certain girl hanging on the arm of the man she used to love. She gets kidnapped, and realizes maybe her love can be returned. MistyXAsh MistyXJames
1. Prologue

The sun shone high in Sinnoh, as Misty strolled along the pathway with an exuberant Azurill in her arms. The long grass tickled against her exposed legs, for she never lost the preference of shorter shorts. A black midriff baring top covered her breasts, and a light blue sweater was over it. It was not quite as warm in Sinnoh as it was in Kanto, and having just arrived, she was anxious to meet up with an old friend.

It didn't take too long, for she saw him perched on a stout rock not far ahead. Azurill got excited and started wiggling until it was freed from Misty's hold. It bounced its way over to him and hopped up alongside him, startling him when it emitted a joyous "Zurill, azurill!" and cuddled against his arm.

Misty caught up, waving ecstatically at the black-haired man now waiting for her. He put his sketch pad down and met up with her halfway, embracing her strongly.

"It's nice to see you again, Tracey," Misty said, separating her from his arms, somewhat reluctantly for it was warm being surrounded by his strength. "Can I see what you're drawing?" He nodded his head and when he showed her, it was her Psyduck, who was unable to evolve into a Golduck no matter how much she trained it.

"I just came from the Pokecenter, and Nurse Joy called Hearthome City for me, and it turns out Ash and Brock are on their way to Canalave already. So we should be seeing them shortly. They'll make a stop at the center, so do you want to wait for them there?" Tracey asked, gathering up his items and affectionately patting Azurill on the head.

Misty nodded, butterfrees toiling in her stomach. It had been a long time since she'd seen her two friends, since she had no choice but to return to the Cerulean gym so her sisters could go on their tour for their mermaid show. Once they returned, Misty decided it was time to see her friends, if only for a short while. Tracey wired money for her ferry ticket to Sinnoh, and gave her instructions on where to meet with him. It already warmed her heart to see him, for it has been a couple months since he decided to visit family in Sinnoh and take a break from sketching for Professor Oak.

He ruffled her hair, now kept out if it's side-ponytail, but still kept short beneath her chin. She smiled and punched his arm, and together they headed towards the Pokecenter.

It felt strange to be away from the gym, for it has been a few years now since she had first went back. The last time she saw her friends, they had May along with them, and though she got along with her, she was a little apprehensive about their relationship. Brock had ensured her that they were just friends, and that May actually had a relationship with Drew, and had no interest in Ash whatsoever. Also in that reunion, she lost her Togetic, another dear friend.

"Want me to take that pack for you?" he asked, dragging her out of thoughts of the past. Misty shook her head and insisted on carrying it herself. Then he continued, "Are you alright, Misty? Something seems to be bothering you."

She forced a smile, "Everything's fine. I'm just tired from the ferry is all."

When they arrived at the Pokecenter, Tracey opened the door for her, but Misty didn't get too far. At the counter was a tall, brown-haired man alongside a shorter, leaner, black-haired man. Clinging to the latter man's arm was a blue-haired girl. Instantly Misty knew it was Ash and Brock, but the sight of the girl hanging on his arm made her want to crawl back to Sinnoh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Misty thought May was something to worry about and here is this girl, clinging to Ash like she belonged there. Tracey seemed to notice her immediate discomfort, but he didn't do anything to help, instead he made it worse.

"Ash! Brock!" he called, waving his arms emphatically. Misty just wanted to shrink inside of herself and disappear. She inwardly wished that she never came to Sinnoh. Who was she kidding? Why would Ash wait for her? It's been years, of course he's moved on. This realistic approach did nothing to lift her spirits. Once Ash turned around, her heart sank deep into her stomach.

"Hey Tracey!" Ash yelled, running over to him. Then he noticed the suddenly bashful redhead beside him. "Misty?" his smile faded almost immediately, replaced with a shocked expression. Misty thought her heart was going to explode. He wasn't even excited to see her.

Brock grinned widely, "I can't believe it, what're you guys doing here?"

"Well," Tracey started and walked off with Brock to fill him in with the story of how they came to Sinnoh, leaving Misty and Ash alone gawking at each other.

"Whose this?" the blue haired girl stepped beside Ash, blinking her large eyes at Misty, sizing her up. Misty was unnerved by her scrutinizing; she looked like a hungry growlithe ready to pounce on the nearest caterpie.

"Oh." Ash sounded, recovering. "This is Misty; she's an old friend from Kanto. Misty, this is Dawn. She's been traveling with us for a while – she's a coordinator."

"I've already won five ribbons. We're headed to the Grand Festival. I'm so excited; I just know I'm going to win it." Dawn squealed.

_I bet you're a coordinator. You have to be strong to be a trainer. _Misty sneered inwardly, but nevertheless smiled on the outside and said, "That's great."

Dawn continued to babble about her last contest and how she proceeded to win, but Misty droned her voice out. Ash was watching her as if he couldn't get sick of reliving this contest, he was so enthused. Yet again, that was Ash, always positive when it comes to the betterment of others. Misty was glad that aspect of him hasn't changed, while physically he changed completely. He was a good head taller than Misty now, and there was a muscular tone to his body that could be noticed even with his clothing. His hair remained the same, and he still wore his traditional hat. There was a unmistakable glint in his dark eyes that brought all of the smothered feelings aflame.

"Your pokemon are all healed, please come see us again," Nurse Joy said to Ash, handing him a tray of his pokeballs. Pikachu hopped onto Misty's shoulder when it saw her and cuddled against her cheek.

"Pikapi!"

"Oh, Pikachu!" Misty gushed, hugging the electric mouse close.

"Looks like Pikachu missed you too," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. _Too?_ Misty smiled, trying to pretend she didn't notice the comment, but her heart wouldn't let her forget it. "Come on; let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Misty's spirits were healing, he didn't change too much then, over the years they were separated. She found she could actually smile now. He called Tracey and Brock over, and the group headed out of the pokecenter and into town. Misty marveled at the unique buildings. Brock began to tell her about his croagunk, and how the pokemon took Misty's place when it came to his chasing girls. Misty never doubted Brock's habits would stay the same. He couldn't resist a beautiful woman. She remembered how bitter she felt every time Brock sprinted off at some girl, wasn't she pretty enough to get his attention?

"Is that why you never pursued Misty? Because she always hit you when you tried to pursue other women?" Tracey asked, mimicking her thoughts.

Misty flushed a deep red. Brock laughed and said, "Partially, and, well, Ash –"

He was interrupted by a loud explosion. Smoke billowed around them, and two silhouettes appeared in the thick miasma. Misty narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the shapes. When the fog cleared away, there stood the two imposing figures of Jessie and James. But in front of her, Ash's arms went up and around Dawn almost instinctively, as if it were his job to protect her. _He never did that for me…_ Misty lamented, feeling the constriction of her heart again. Stoic grey eyes watched as Ash pushed Dawn out of the way of a vine whip. She was so distracted by his saving her that she didn't even feel the slick vine slip around her waist until she was being dragged through the air over the heads of her friends.

"So the little red twerp decided to come back? Well, if you want her, you'll have to hand over your Pikachu!" Jessie exclaimed, sounding her signature laugh. Misty was almost impressed with their tactics, they had never kidnapped any of them before, they only futilely battled against them.

"Give it up, Team Rocket! Just let her go!" Ash yelled, an arm held out to steady Dawn. Tracey and Brock looked more distressed than Ash did about her predicament. Her broken heart overruled any fear that she felt being in their hands.

Jessie threw a dark grey capsule towards the ground and the smoke clouded out from it. Misty started coughing violently as she was carried away by James' strange pokemon. Misty was so overwhelmed from the fumes, that her vision went completely black.

When she woke up, her head was throbbing, and there was soreness in her wrists that stung every time her body moved. She felt something slick and wet against her cheek, and when she opened her eyes from the darkness, all she saw was more shadows. She couldn't remember the last thing that had happened, or how she had come to be without sight. Misty tried to rub her eyes, but her hands were tied behind her back, with a rough rope that cut into her skin. A miserable groan escaped her lips, as her senses were coming to their awareness. The wetness she felt was a stone wall, and beneath her the grimy feeling was repeated. Distinct shadows revealed themselves, and when she focused, she could see a very distant light flickering in the distance. Faintly, what happened slowly came back to her: the black smoke, the tight wrap of a vine, Ash protecting another girl.

She tried to move, but it hurt all over her body. Misty didn't have to see in order to tell she had multiple bruises coating her arms and her legs and thighs. With each scoot she felt a new sensitive place on her skin. _What happened?_ Surely these bruises were not from a single vine whip.

When she came into contact with metal bars, sudden realization produced fear within her. It pooled in her chest. She had been kidnapped, and Team Rocket wasn't playing any games anymore. She felt for her pokeballs, but already knew before she touched her back that her pack and her balls were gone. Team Rocket was probably gone – leaving her to rot in this filthy cell.

Her fear was just about to dissipate into hopelessness when a sudden sharp noise broke the silence. It was metal grinding against metal, and Misty cringed at the noise and oncoming footsteps. Fear was reborn in her heart. She heard muttering, but couldn't make out the words. Then a male voice said, "Dinner." And a plate was dropped into her cell from somewhere. Some of the food splashed onto her leg, and the putrid odor wafted towards her, making her nauseous.

She waited until she heard the footsteps leave, and the noise of grinding metal before she let the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The darkness was constant. Sometimes, Misty would eat the gruel the man dropped to her, and sometimes she would hear him talking to himself, distressed about something. She recognized his voice instantly. James. The information she gleaned from him made her sanity stay intact. Jessie supposedly forbade Misty any food, and James snuck beneath her surveillance to feed their captive.

She heard the familiar grind of the large metal door, it slammed shut this time, starting Misty out of her dreamless sleep. James was cursing something incomprehensible, but when he neared her, his voice quieted, and all she heard was a mournful sigh escape from his mouth.

"J-James?" She tried out her voice, and found it was weaker than she had anticipated it to be. She felt an unnatural connection with the man who was essentially saving her life by providing her with food, because it was obvious Ash was not coming to rescue her. "What's wrong? M-Maybe I c-could help?" she asked softly. He was silent for a moment, considering her offer. Eventually he gave in and knelt down before her cell.

"Why do you want to help me? After the way we've treated you?" he asked, and she could imagine the pain in his eyes, for it was evident in his voice.

"Because," Misty sighed. "You h-help me."

"Jessie has met someone, another Team Rocket member. First Meowth was repositioned, and now she's with him, and she's not shy about showing her feelings for him," he trailed off.

Misty felt the pain in her heart reawaken and it brought tears to her eyes. "You love her," she stated, something catching up in her throat.

She could almost feel him nodding in the darkness, and knew that he mirrored her own misery, and felt her pain that sometimes dulled, but was never quite gone. He was silent, somehow unsure of what to say. He couldn't voice his feelings, as she learned that she couldn't. When she was about to try, she realized it would be foolish to admit her unshakable love for him when he clearly didn't return the feelings. James was in the exact same situation. She never thought she would have something in common with the criminal who previously always tried to steal her pokemon. And oddly enough, she didn't worry about her pokemon, she trusted that James had protected them, though she did not know why. It was his pokemon that had captured her. He put her into this situation, and yet he was the one who was helping her.

"You're crying?" James said, and she could see his shadowed hand moving towards her.

She rubbed her wrists against her tear stained cheeks and wiped it away, but more formed in their place. Misty thought that her tears ducts would be dried out by now, with all the hours she spent crying in the dark prison, mourning for lost love more than her desperate, near-death situation.

"I'm sorry," he said and ran out of the chamber.

_"I'll miss you, Misty," Ash said, giving her a brave smile._

_"I don't want to go," she said, hoping for him to tell her to stay._

_"You'll do great, think of all the battles you'll have! Think of how strong you and your pokemon are going to get."_

_Misty nodded, forcing a smile on her lips and wishing that he didn't see the quivering. She knew she had to hold up, though all she wanted was to collapse in his arms. "Then I'll come and battle you," she said._

_"Right, so train hard, because I'll be champion the next time you see me!" _

_She didn't doubt that. _

_"Ash-?" It was now or never._

_"See ya later, Misty."_

She woke painfully slow. The memory of the first time they separated torn at her heart, he didn't care then, and he didn't care now. Why couldn't she just let go? She pounded her head against the wall and instantly regretted it. Her head was already throbbing, and now it was pulsating pain throughout her body. She sucked in her breath, not allowing herself to cry again.

A loud clash of metal reverberated through her sense, accompanying a blinding light. The sudden brightness stung her eyes and made tears fall, she tried to block it, but since her hands were tied together she couldn't. She couldn't make out anything in the light, but she heard rushing footsteps, a jingling noise, and then an unmistakable click. A new grinding noise emitted, and she could hear James's faint mutterings.

"W-what's going on?" she asked, suddenly alarmed.

"I'm getting you out of here," he responded, and she could feel his arms wrap around her. The overwhelming feel of his strength made her want to weep with relief. The darkness was going to be over.

She couldn't see anything around them as he whisked her out of the prison. Light surrounded them, and blurred shapes and noises infiltrated her senses. She felt dizzy and nauseous with everything flying past her, and she tightened her grip around James's neck, burying her face in his shoulder. She noticed he smelled distinctly like lavender and some other wild forest scent that she couldn't think of. It was pleasant in contrast to the stench of her filth in that cell.

She couldn't feel his body moving anymore, and she heard something like an engine, but James still had his arms protectively around her, there was the color yellow prevailing her still adjusting vision. It was a while before the vibration of whatever they were inside stopped, and she saw an amalgamation of greens and grays swirl around her. When she tilted her head back she saw the sky of velvet, twinkling with stars like diamonds. She felt instantly calmed, as if some legendary presence was in the form of a star, ostensibly blessing her with peace of mind.

Suddenly, the sky disappeared, replaced with a light brown, and the scent of honey and jasmine. It was warm, and James placed her on something soft. His voice told her to stay, and she had no qualms about that. The softness beneath her lulled and intoxicated her, she almost couldn't believe it. Her fingers slid along the smooth texture, and she realized her wrists were no longer bound. Smiling, she continued to feel the soft whiteness that caressed her skin and figured she was in the wings of a swablu.

Before she knew it, she felt James's arms around her again, lifting her from the heaven. She was just about to protest, but his arms were just as comfortable. He took her into a dimly lit, warm room, and Misty found she could see better with the candlelight. He set her down on her feet, steadying her. He motioned for her to hold onto a bar. She did, and was instantly alerted when she felt the softness of his fingers against her skin, sliding along it and lifting her tattered shirt off, then the shorts.

He was so gentle as he lifted her into the tub of steaming water, his hands found a cloth and he began to rub her body with it, cleansing it of the filth. He massaged her back with the cloth, and her arms and legs. His hands stayed away from her sensitive parts. He poured water over her hair and washed it thoroughly, being gentle with the matted knots. He scrubbed her tear stains and dirt from her cheeks. It felt completely natural to be nurtured by him, as if that previous torture never occurred.

When he was completed, he lifted her out and draped a soft rub over her shoulders. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it tighter around herself. She had gotten so thin, and could feel the b ones protruding out of her shoulders. The pain numbed away, and Misty felt like an empty shellder shell.

It was difficult to walk, but James forced her to make it into the main room on her feet, but he supported her along the way. There was one large bed in the middle of the room with a large blanket draped over it, and a myriad of pillows scattered on it. That bed was the heaven she experienced before. She sat on the edge, expecting it to be the hard floor of the cell, but relaxing when she found it was not a hallucination.

"I have a proposition for you," James said, sitting alongside of her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Join Team Rocket, with Jessie distracted I need a new partner."

She didn't expect that offer, to join the team that had tormented her and her friends for years, and still never stopped chasing Ash's Pikachu. She didn't know if she wanted to be a part of hunting that little yellow pokemon, and having to see Ash everyday protecting Dawn.

_You can hurt him as he's hurt you. _A dark voice whispered in her ear. She looked at James questionably but he did not seem to hear that voice, for he was still waiting for her response. _Let him see how strong you've become. Show him you don't need him. Don't give him the satisfaction of triumphing over you. Don't let him get away with breaking your heart._ The voice was tantalizing, and completely right. Ash didn't care about her, why should she let him trample over her heart as if he had a right too? Despair whirled into rage. How dare he?

"I will," she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! R & R and more importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

James came back with a Rocket uniform that was identical to the one Jessie wore. Misty remembered when she dressed up as Team Rocket with Ash, Brock, and Duplica way back when. But now, once she put the uniform on, she would officially be a member of Team Rocket. It was strange to put the clothes on; James turned his back until she was fully clothed, even though he'd just previously bathed her.

"How do I look?" Misty asked looking at her reflection in the mirror.

James turned around and smiled, then said, "You look wonderful; you fill it out a lot better now."

Misty found herself blushing, so he did remember that. James went to go bathe, and Misty further admired herself in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. Once soft, twinkling grey eyes turned to ice. Her cheekbones were sharp from the weight loss, but her stomach still had the toned definition. Though her hair fell softly around her face, it didn't alleviate the hardness of her features. She wondered what Ash would think of her now.

When James came out, he brought her pack and pokeballs with him. She was grateful for their return, and new that James had kept them safe, because the balls were in pristine condition. "Thank you, James," she said and hugged him. She felt his body tense beneath her arms before calming and returning the embrace.

"Can you tell me how long it has been?" she asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

He winced, "Two months."

Two months and Ash hadn't even attempted once to rescue her. Neither did her other friends for that matter. Was she so insignificant that they didn't even try? She figured Tracey at least would try, but yet again maybe not. He was a loyal friend, but it didn't go any deeper than friendship like he had wanted. He might resent her for rejecting his offer, that now she figured she should have taken instead of waiting to see Ash, who clearly moved on.

"What's wrong?" James asked, seeing her stoic façade crumble.

"He – they - didn't even try to help me."

"Well – actually," he started, but then the shrieking voice of Jessie sounded from outside.

"James, you idiot, how dare you leave me! Come out here right now!" she hollered.

"I should've known she would find us here." He muttered, looking at the door helplessly.

"You're not her property," Misty said, frowning. "Don't let her control you."

"What do we do?" he asked pathetically.

She remembered his confession, of how Jessie had disposed of his feelings as insignificant, when it was obvious he cared about her and loved her, though she didn't understand how Jessie deserved his heart. She treated him like dirt on the underbelly of an ekans. _Hurt her, _the voice murmured in her ear again, _as she's hurt him._

Misty reacted immediately, for the pounding on the door was getting louder as she was getting closer to breaking it. She removed James's jacket, and slipped off his shirt. He looked bewildered until she pressed her lips against his passionately. He instinctively began to undress her, and continue undressing himself all the while moving them towards the large bed. Misty's mind hazed over with furious passion, that she didn't even notice when the door busted open, but she heard the blood curdling scream emitting from her mouth. But James was oblivious.

Suddenly, she realized what was happening, frightened, she detached herself from James's body. He was distraught, and tried to pull her back but she moved further away. Then he noticed Jessie standing in the doorway, completely aghast.

Misty covered herself with the blankets, unsure of what had just occurred between her and James. She had felt herself lose control, and something else take hold of her body. The cold fury dissipated into the familiar numbness.

"James! What do you think you're doing?" Jessie hollered.

"I'm a man, I can do whatever I want," he responded, his voice revealing his uncertainty.

"You released that twerp so you could sleep with her?"

_Sleep with?_ Misty's eyes widened. _No, that couldn't have happened. _She peered underneath the blankets and found that she had a skirt on still – but that was hardly reassuring. She didn't feel any differently, and surely she would know if she was no longer a virgin. Wasn't the first time supposed to hurt? She felt fine besides the pounding of her heart and confusion.

"Nothing happened between us, Jessie. She's joined Team Rocket. We have to send notification to the boss." James answered coolly while Misty gave a large sigh of relief. Her mind was starting to clear, and her confusion dissipated. "Let's fill out the paperwork, in the kitchen, okay Jess?"

"James what do you mean by her joining? What are you thinking? Have you finally lost your mind?" Jessie grumbled upon entering the kitchen.

"When that twerp sees her with us, don't you think he would react somewhat irrationally?" James replied, hoping Jessie would catch on to the subtlety.

"He did come looking for her, almost came close, but luckily we tricked him away. We could have gotten his Pikachu then."

"She's heartbroken, Jess. First, she'll help us capture his Pikachu because she's angry. Then, she'll help us get that blue-haired girl's pokemon considering the girl attached herself to the man Misty loves. We can turn her against all of her friends and get their pokemon, and then let her loose when there's no use of her anymore." James explained, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"How did you get her to agree to joining, in the first place? This seems too simple."

James reflected on their conversations, how he manipulated her by relating to her situation, making her feel pity for him. There was no man Jessie was after; she was ever loyal to James, though not romantically. They were the best of friends, and neither of them was about to spoil that. Though, Misty almost ruined any possibility of them being together because she decided to throw herself at him. It had been so long since he'd held a woman; he couldn't help the excitement that rattled through his body.

Finally, he shrugged, "She needed someone to relate to, and I gave that to her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was her first test as an official Team Rocket member, to face Ash and try to steal his Pikachu. There were no mixed feelings towards doing the act, it seemed fairly simple to snatch the little pokemon, but Team Rocket was unable to do this for years. She felt sorry for it; for she spent many earlier years traveling with it and watching it grow. Though her feelings were numbed, she still felt anxious to see Ash, and her other friends who would no doubt think poorly of her for doing this.

She climbed into the balloon with Jessie and James and watched the sun begin to bleed into the horizon and the sky delve into night. The air was chilly, and Misty was confused as to how Jessie could appear so calm like the wind didn't affect her at all. She found it difficult to look at James after that confusing event. Nothing had happened, but it still unnerved her that she had been so forward, and he so willingly accepted it. _What's happening to me? I can hardly think straight at times._

Misty could hardly concentrate on the plan Jessie was laying out for them, all she could focus on was the twinkling lights of the unknown city to which they were traveling too. They were traveling all day, and it didn't make Misty feel any better that her friends had gotten so far away, that means they didn't even attempt to find her.

She raised her chin, not allowing these feelings to come back inside of her. She was a part of Team Rocket now, and should better start acting like it so Jessie and James don't put her back in that cell. It felt as though the shadows from the cell entered into her body, for she could not seem to shake the darkness away from her. Everywhere she looked there were ominous silhouettes flickering, taunting her. Now that the twilight had set, it was worse. Everything was being plunged into darkness; when she'd much rather curl up next to a Charmander's tail.

She heard Jessie mention how close they were to where their target was, and Misty felt herself tense. She wasn't ready to do this, it was too soon. Her mind started racing, looking for potential opportunities to redirect Team Rocket so she didn't have to face them, or face the cell. She started to panic, eyes searching frantically for some escape, any idea to free her from this oncoming occurrence.

"James, lower the balloon," Jessie said, hands akimbo.

"Wait!" Misty shouted louder than she had intended, causing both of her new companions to flinch.

"I knew she wouldn't do this," Jessie muttered, and then said, "What is it?"

She had to think fast, she couldn't let them think she was just procrastinating so she wouldn't have to do it. _What's valuable to them?_ That cold whisper came back to her and she shivered. _They're after more than Pikachu, what else is there?_ Her eyes scanned the vista before her, and suddenly she knew what the answer was. _Money._ A large estate appeared above the trees, smoke billowing out of its chimney.

"There's an estate just up ahead. We should wait until the owners go to sleep. Just think of the wealth and pokemon they have there. With the money that you take, we would have a better chance at capturing Pikachu than merely showing up with this balloon and improvising from there," Misty said hurriedly.

Jessie and James glanced over towards each other, then to the estate. Misty could tell they were considering it and favoring the product of switching their plan. She almost released the sigh of relief that she escaped.

Finally, Jessie smirked and pointed in direction to the estate; James nodded and reset their destination. When they landed on the roof, the three of them hopped out of the basket and crouched low. Misty put her back against a large vent and sidled over towards the roof latch, following her teammates. When they reached it, Jessie put her finger to her lips and motioned for them to stay with the same motion. The door creaked open, and Misty cringed at the noise that seemed deafeningly loud in the night. Once Jessie slipped through, Misty relaxed.

"This was a good idea," James said, sitting beside her. "Low-key, and not our usual, but Jessie's had practice with this before."

"Well, all of you at Team Rocket have, right?"

James shook his head, looking off somewhere Misty couldn't spot. "It hasn't always been this way. Team Rocket just used to steal pokemon. Now there are reports of burglaries and murders coming in, and the boss is ordering some of them. Some members do it for the thrill, or because they feel they have no other option. I've never stolen money, I've never had to," he sighed.

"Why would you leave your life and join this band of crooks if you don't agree with anything their doing, then?"

"I used to be wealthy, my family owned many summer estates in various regions, I believe we have a couple in Sinnoh, though I can't remember. The life of an aristocrat isn't what I had had in mind. I was young and rebellious. Team Rocket offered me freedom from that cage. Jessie didn't have a privileged background like I did."

"Jessie. You act so normal around her, after what she's done to you? Regardless where she came from, she doesn't deserve it."

"Neither does Ash," James replied nonchalantly. Misty felt her heart clench. So he knew about her feelings for Ash, and their situation. She looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers. Why was it still so hard hearing his name? He's moved on; he doesn't even care about her wellbeing anymore. "We expected him to come looking for you, and thought maybe we could trade you for his Pikachu, but he never showed. We made our tracks obvious."

Misty's numbness faded away temporarily and allowed her to feel the pain that his statement just caused. Her calm façade crumbled, but she worked to control it again. James's face seemed to have the same reaction, as if it pained him to give her this news.

Jessie's head popped out of the latch, startling Misty and James. There was something wrong; Misty could feel it wafting out of the estate. She crawled over to the latch and climbed into the house. There were crimson stains on the marble tiles. _Blood. _Nausea swarmed her stomach, and she felt as though she would lose consciousness. There was the crimson liquid on the bottom of Jessie's boot, and she trailed it through the house as she led them towards a particular room.

The darkness swallowed them as they proceeded through the house; even the faint candles in the high sconces didn't sooth her paranoia. The blood trail was thickening, and soon they came upon a puddle of it, and Misty released her stomach contents into a nearby plant. She couldn't tell what kind of pokemon it was, the mass was so mangled that it didn't even resemble anything. James looked slightly disturbed, but he held his composure somehow. Jessie was completely unfazed.

She was emptying a safe's contents into a burlap sack when Misty rejoined the group. She saw various heirlooms: Clamperl's pearls, aged documents, money. If it wasn't for Misty's weakness, that guard pokemon wouldn't have died. Tears welled up in her eyes, what had she gotten herself into?

"Jessie, we should go," James said, his eyes focusing on Misty. His fists were clenched at his side, resisting the urge to comfort her. He had tried to warn her on the roof, but she hardly seemed to listen to that. She was focusing on the Jessie aspect of it, of the lie that he told, that now filled his body with remorse. He didn't understand why he felt that way, or why his heart was beating faster and his body breaking out in sweat. He told lies before, but never had he seen such strength in a woman that has nothing left to be strong for. This woman was going to tear him down, what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
